


Thoughts taste like sour lemons

by Kitakits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I wanted to write fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, actually based on my thoughts tbh, but my brain said no, i hate myself for wrting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: kita has some thoughts
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 37





	Thoughts taste like sour lemons

**Author's Note:**

> smh @ myself im sorry atsukita nation for writing this but i wanted to and i did and im lowkey proud of it

They don't meet much in person, it is more over phone, sometimes text and very very rarely sometimes one surprises the other by showing up at their apartment or cottage in kita’s case, but now with atsumu’s success in his career has made his even more busy.

Now he goes to practice seven days a week , and six hours a day and if there’s a match his practice hours increase. Kita’s sure atsumu is tired , exhausted, when he calls atsumu, the other has a sort of gravely tired voice, it makes kita feel bad everytime he keeps atsumu awake longer than he should.

These moments are what affects shinsuke the most, when he’s lying in bed ,mind empty but seems to fill with these thoughts , small voices whispering to him about how he’s affecting atsumu’s life and career, annoying him, just being a nuisance to his lover. It eats away at his thoughts the next day , and the next and so on. Everytime he calls atsumu the paranoia starts gnawing on his thoughts , every time atsumu hears his thoughts almost telepathically and asks shinsuke in a concerned voice if he is alright.

Shinsuke feels guilty being on the receiving end of such concerns when he’s easily the one who’s bothering atsumu. 

They continue talking over call, Atsumu tells shinsuke about his day, his voice turning more energetic ,slowly losing the tinge of exhaustion his voice previously held, but it doesn’t really make Kita feel any better. It just makes him feel worse, that the blonde has realised how kita feels and is trying to make him feel better. 

The next time they call is sometime in the afternoon before kita goes into the fields and when atsumu is eating lunch , and it all becomes too much for shinsuke, the flood gates open and he sobs freely, tears filling his vision till their bleary and the atsumu hears all of shinsuke apologises ,his thoughts , his paranoia and atsumu can't help but feel helpless. He thinks for a moment before rushing through the door,leaving his bag and his lunch,only taking his wallet ,phone still near his ear the miya twin whispers to shinsuke that it wasn't his fault ,that he had nothing to do with his exhaustion ,he soothes the others tears,verbally as best as he can as he runs to the nearest bullet train that's available to hyogo.

He’s still on the phone with kita, his cries have lessened but theres still relative silence that breaks with a couple of sniffles from shinsuke’s side of the call. Atsumu still comforts him.

As fast as he could atsumu gets a ride from a taxi to the farming side of hyogo ,as far as the cab can go, he has shinsuke’s cottage memorised, he remembers where it is and he runs his phone in hand not against his ear and all he hopes is kita knows that he’s coming.

He’s in the last stretch kita’s front door is right in reach and he swings it open, breath heaving, and he hastily looks around searching for the person he came here for , his attention goes to the soft sob that comes from shinsuke’s bedroom and he rushes to find his lover draped in the fluffy blanket atsumu had gotten him, soft sobs and cries escaping him every few moments as he tries to hold back his tears.   
Atsumu’s heart tightens at the sight, he berates himself mentaly for not realising the other’s feelings and he takes a step towards the bed sitting next to kita and opening his arms ready the envelope his lover in his arms, so he can coo and soothe all shinsuke’s worries, whisper praises, kiss is boyfriend’s tears away till all the other can manage and breathless whimpers ,because he can’t cry anymore.

Atsumu knows his shoulder is wet from tears and snot probably , he doesn’t care about that, he would if it was his brother maybe but this is shinsuke, his loving boyfriend who in no right should be feeling this way. The blonde feels the grip kita has on his shirt, its tight , gripping the fabric like it’d disappear if he let go of it.

He tightens his arms around kita’s waist letting his chin rest on the older’s shoulder and muttering an apology. 

They rinse and repeat ,and if atsumu’s phone rings annoyingly at seven am because he isnt at morning practice , he doesn’t care until its the fifth time they call, when he begrudgingly picks up the phone and explains where he is sleepily.

After the call he wraps shinsuke in his arms again and whispers against his ear a small plea

“Don’t hide these thing away from me , please , i’ll help you through them “

He swallows before continuing , kita hanging off his word

“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself , if i knew you went through that again and i didn’t do anything”

Kita looks at his adoring but and nods, he feels tears build up again and chuckles at himself about how easily he starts crying again into atsumu’s chest telling the blonde that he feels so lucky and how much he loves that other.

And atsumu stays another day comforting kita till he’s better.   
.

.

.

.

When atsumu gets back from his short hiatus , his met with countless lectures from the team managers, but he can’t find it in himself to feel guilty for leaving for two days

**Author's Note:**

> twt: kitakits5


End file.
